Cadmus Leon and the Olympians: The Rise of Hades
by CloneKaleb
Summary: Cadmus Leon is a Half-Blood. He was unaware of who he was because The Mist obscured him from the truth. Then being attacked by monsters, his mother brought him to Camp Half-Blood. As Cadmus accepts that he is indeed a Half-Blood, he learns of a plot set by Hades. The Lord of the Underworld's plan is avenging the Olympian Gods for his exiling from Mount Olympus.


THE RISE OF HADES

Cadmus Leon and the Olympians – Book One

CloneKaleb

This is a story based off of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It uses completely different characters and a totally different plot. Camp Half-Blood, Olympus and many elements from the original series will still reside. I just wanted to let you know before you start to get confused. I stated above that this is book one. I may or may not continue writing this series in terms of books. I may just end it with one story. But we will see how it plays out.

I Meet a Goddess, Kinda

_Hello there, my name is Cadmus Leon and I am a half-blood. If you don't know what a half-blood is, then I would suggest you don't read this story, for you may not like what's within it. If you do know about us, then go ahead and read on. I'm just making sure I warn you before you learn the truth you never thought could have existed. Now that you have your warning, choose an option and go with it. I am not responsible of what happens to you if you do choose to read this. Anyway, like I said, I'm a half-blood, half mortal and half god. I didn't realize this until much further. But until then, I shall tell you how it all started, how I learned about being a half-blood and what it means to be a hero._

"How much further is it?" I ask impatiently. My mother's hands were cupped over my eyes for some surprise. It was my birthday, my 14th and I was now in eighth grade. My mom said she had a special present for me and that she didn't want to spoil the moment by just giving it to me. She led me into the dining room and took her hands away.

"Surprise!" She says excitingly. I open my eyes, and my face lit with joy. It was what I've wanted for quite a long time. It was a replica of The Sword of Peleus. A sword used by Peleus in Greek Myths. It is said that the sword bequeathed victory. I was a nerd about Greek Mythology. I loved the legends about the Olympian Gods and the Titans, the Heroes such as Perseus or Hercules, and I also adored the different strange monsters in the Greek Myths. Of course, none of it was real, but it still was fascinating. My mother smiled greatly as I picked up the shiny blade. It was a perfect weight, it fit me just right. Not too heavy, not to light. It was like it was meant for me. It was the greatest present I've ever gotten. My mother stood exuberantly as I swung the sword pretending to kill imaginary enemies.

"I love it mom!" I said happily. "I really love it!" I gave it a few more swings. My mother then took the blade out of my hands. She placed it back in the box where it was originally.

"Sorry to ruin your fun Caddy honey," She said apologetically. "I have more surprises for you!" I made like a groaning sound that sounded much like awww. She led me into the other room. It was a family room, and it had a huge window in the front behind the couch. It was a stormy day, thunder rumbled in the distance. She looked out the window, her face full of concern. "Actually honey, play with your blade." She said, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She turned to me and shook her head.

"Nothing sweetie, I was going to…" She faltered and kept staring out the window. I didn't get what she was looking at. It was just a thunderstorm. But then again, she always got scared during thunder storms, as if she felt a lightning bolt would strike our house blasting in to a million pieces. I shrugged and went back upstairs to play with my blade. I swung practices and trained for hours. I felt like I was a real hero, like Hercules. Sweat dropped down from my face. I hit the shower then I went to bed. I was very tired and clean. I didn't fall asleep for a while. I kept thinking about my mother today. What was bothering her? I thought it was just the thunderstorms, but I was sure it was something else. She looked frightened, more than usual. Eventually my eyes closed and I slipped into a dream.

I was in a palace, a very extravagant palace that filled me with voluptuousness. The whole thing was almost all gold. Huge white pillars stood on each side of the hall, there were paintings of each Olympian God hanging on the walls between each pillar. The floor was shiny ceramic tile creating an eccentric pattern. The ceiling was designed with carvings of different events throughout Greek Mythology. I recognized all of them. Like one where Hercules helped the Gods defeat the Giants. It depicted the battle involving Porphyrion cornering Hera and how Zeus and Hercules destroyed him. I was so into the art of this hall that I didn't even realize why I was here. I looked around me seeing nobody.

"Hello?" I ask into the echoing halls. "Can anyone tell me where I am?" I get an answer.

"You're in the Palace of Olympus." It was a woman who suddenly appeared in front of me. She had long braided brown hair. Her silk dress covered all except her arms. Her face also glowed faintly with aura. And her face was beautiful. I knew who she was, it was Hera; the goddess of family and marriage. She smiled at me gracefully. "Welcome to Mount Olympus, Cadmus." I didn't know how she knew my name, but I didn't care to ask that.

"How did I get here?"

"Well," She said still smiling. "You aren't actually here, in fact, you are dreaming." I raise an eyebrow.

"So this isn't happening then?"

"It is, but it isn't. You are dreaming of a reality, but you aren't actually here." She explained. I stood there thinking about how impossible that seemed. Then she looked serious. "You don't yet realize who you are Cadmus, but you will in time. You will become a great hero, perhaps the greatest." I felt confused. _What is Hera talking about? _I thought.

"I don't understand." I replied.

"You don't need to right now. Your destiny is already shaped, you must learn as you go. But, it is vitally important that when you wake, you must understand that what I am telling you is all truth."

"What do you mean?"

"You are blinded, Cadmus, if you accept this truth, you will see and be able to escape."

"Escape what? How am I blinded?" I asked and had more.

"I must go Cadmus," She said as she was shimmering into light. "Remember, accept and see reality. Realize this dream has opened your mind." Her person was almost gone.

"Wait! I have questions! I need answers!"

"All will answer themselves." That was her last sentence before I woke up and realized that three strangers stood over my bed.


End file.
